helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Flight
Info Balfey succeeds in developing the aircraft! He and Mr. Xavier will start trial flight at the Finsel Square. Don't miss out! Objective Join 'Xavier's Lightning Experiment', defeat Lady A and Lady B in a Beauty Contest and have a chat with everyone. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Balfey: Magda, Magda, come and help me. Fifty bottles of champagne will be delivered to the east of the city today. Please sign for me and take them to the venue. Magda: Why are you so busy? And champagne… What’s the matter? Balfey: Because many people will come to see this experiment! They will think that I am a successful young man! Not only champagne, but also fruit, and the band, the photographer from Rayorca. I’m so busy! Magda: Well… What about the experiment? Balfey: Master Xavier is taking care of it. He’s much smarter than me. He doesn’t need my supervision at all. Magda: You said that the funding for the experiment was very tight. Why you waste so much money on the… party? Balfey: It’s alright! Master Xavier is really rich. Last week, he did an experiment and burned my silver shelf. Then he gave me triple gold coins. Now the project has made profit. Magda: That’s great. I’ll arrange the champagne. You’d better go to the venue early and get ready yourself. Balfey: You are so great! Story Chat 2 Magda: Finally, the experiment hasn’t started yet, has it? Lady A: Young lady, are you here to see Master Xavier’s lightning experiment? Magda: Isn’t it Mr. Balfey’s flapping-wing flight experiment? Lady A: That little fat boy seems to be offering something, but who cares? Master Xavier is powerful and handsome, and Mr. Balfey is lazy. Nobody cares about him. Magda: About this…… Refute: Magda: Judging people by their appearance is very ungraceful. Thanks to joint efforts by Mr. Balfey and Master Xavier, the experiment can be carried out. Lady A: Who are you? How dare you blame me! Magda: Please don’t make any noise here… The champagne you are drinking are purchased by Mr. Balfey.(though with Mr. Zewell’s money). Lady B: Balfey is just a dandy. What’s the big deal? Magda: You… Mr. Balfey is coming. You should pay attention to what you say. Lady B: Who cares? I’m going to talk to Master Zevell. Ignore: Magda: Aha ha, it’s Master Xavier’s money, so that’s right…… (It’s better to settle things down. No one wants any conflict in this experiment……) Magda: Mrs. Lou, here you are. Lou: I heard that the experiment is interesting. Magda: Do you know Master Xavier’s purpose to do this experiment? Lou: I’ve heard some news. In an ancient scroll, Xavier found magic rituals about powerful lightning energy and twin souls. Magda: Twin souls? You mean……Mr. Shadow? Lou: Yes, maybe he wants to do something with lightning to the shadow. Magda: Is there any danger? Lightning… It’s terrible. Lou: Yeah, maybe the black, foul-mouthed shadow will be wiped out by the lightning. Magda: Huh? This? I’m going to ask Master Xavier… Lou: The experiment is dangerous. Don’t run around. Magda: Hello, Mrs. Christie. It’s quite an experiment today. Christie: I’ve heard that Magda helped him a lot. Thank you so much. Magda: I didn’t do too much. These instruments and machines were prepared by Mr. Balfey and Master Xavier. Christie: I know what you have done. I really appreciate it. Magda: Duke Olineaux…… Isn’t he coming? Christie: He has never supported Balfey’s pursuit of these things, Magda: My fault. The Duke has too much things to do…… Hope Mr. Balfey’s experiment will succeed. Christie: As long as there is no danger. Balfey: Miss Magda, there’s the test area ahead. Nobody can enter except Master Xavier. Magda: I have some questions to ask Master Xavier… Balfey: I saw everything just now. Thank you for helping me out! Magda: It’s their fault. They don’t respect people. Balfey: When Xavier’s experiment comes out, my flapping-wing aircraft will be a legend, whether in the realm of science or magic! By the way, the experiment will begin soon. You should be there. Xavier: Good, the clouds are gathering. Are the boring audiences hiding in the safe area? Black Shadow: Whatever they do! Let’s get started. Xavier: In any case, the time must not be missed, Mr. Balfey! Start your machine, please! Balfey: Flapping Wing Aircraft Start! Magda: It’s flying! Noble A: It wasn’t magic! Noble B: So fast! Like a bird! Christie: Come on, Balfey! Balfey: Steady… Steady… OK, OK, fly up! Lou: It goes into the clouds! Xavier: Okay, let’s get started, Shadow. Summon the thunder and lightning! Black Shadow: Don’t tell me what to do! You won’t be able to learn the magic if I didn’t tell you. Xavier: I hope you remember those Ancient words correctly… Let’s get started. Magda: AH! What is that!! What happened just now? Xavier: Everyone, my experiment has been completed. Now I need a little time to digest my achievements. Goodbye. Lady A: So he left? Lou: Xavier, wait a minute. What’s the energy just now? Don’t ignore me! Stop! Magda: Xavier has left. Was this a success of the experiment? Let’s go and find Bulfi first! Story Chat 3 Balfey: Fly up! My flapping wing aircraft flew directly into the clouds! Magda: Mr.Balfey is as happy as a child… Balfey: Thank you so much! At least 500 feet, no, 700 feet! It’s because of you! Magda: How did this work out? Balfey: All in all, it’s really great! Xavier promised to give me money to make a bigger flapping-wing aircraft. I’ll go and see him tomorrow. As will be recorded in future history books, Balfey’s text Magda: Still a little worried about Mr. avier… He looks strange in the end. Category:Age of Steam Event